Long Way Down
by Jules9
Summary: *INCOMPLETE, last updated in '99* The sequel to my other '99 "Buffy" fic, Sitting in Limbo...
1. Quote

"It's a long way down  
  
It's a long way down  
  
It's a long way down to the place  
  
Where we started from"  
  
Sarah McLachlan, 'Ice Cream' 


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
"I close my eyes, and the world drops dead  
  
I lift my lids, and all is born again"  
  
-Sylvia Plath, "A Mad Girl's Love Song"  
  
Buffy sighed contentedly and flopped down onto her bed. Today had been the best day of her life by far. Nothing else could ever compare to the happiness she had felt - and still did - that morning when she, along with Willow and Giles, watched the demon inside Angel fall away and turn to dust. He was human.   
  
It was a dream come true... literally. She didn't know how many nights she'd found herself unable to sleep and instead fantasizing about what it would be like to have him with her at any time, day or night. After Angel reverted back to Angelus, she would dream of him, standing in the sunlight and urging her not to give up. She would get through this. He believed in her.   
  
His image, reiterating his faith in her, kept her going all those horrible months. It kept her from being killed like his family and friends or being driven insane like Drusilla. And soon, that faith was transferred into her, and she began to believe in herself and the fact that somewhere, her Angel still lived on.   
  
He did. She was right about that. Angel was buried somewhere deep inside himself, and a casting of the Ritual of Restoration as well as a large dose of Buffy's blood and Holy Water brought him back completely... and alive.   
  
Lying down and closing her eyes, Buffy brought her mind back to the events of that morning. She had burst out in tears when she realized Angel was all right and he was cured, totally. He had been stuck in limbo between life as a vampire and life as a human and incredibly ill until they found a way to cure him. There was no more vampire in him. His soul had weakened the demon, and the Holy Water finished it off. Angel was given a new chance at life, and he was going to live it as best he could.   
  
She remembered him holding her as she wept, whispering soothingly in her ear, telling her it was going to be all right. He had always been her "rock," so to speak, the one she would always turn to in times of need. It felt so good to have him back with her again.   
  
The sat like that, holding each other on the floor, oblivious to the world around them. After a few moments of consolation, Buffy remembered there were two other people in the room beside them and stood up, wiping the tears away with the tips of her fingers. Her eyes were red and sore, but she didn't care. Her Angel was back.   
  
Buffy silently scolded herself for her juvenile behavior before turning to face her friends. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just..." She laughed in amazement, gesturing with her hands to the man beside her. "You're here... all of you... human. It's a lot to handle."   
  
"Yeah. For me, too," Angel agreed, smiling bewilderedly as the realization finally sunk in.   
  
"So what are we waiting for?" Willow asked, breaking into the conversation and smiling mischievously at the others.   
  
"Let's go!" Buffy exclaimed, leading them to the door...   
  
They skipped right over the preliminaries and moved on to the big stuff. They saw the demon turn to dust. There was no doubt that Angel was in fact human again. He could die as a mortal, have children, live off regular food, and most of all, go out in the sun.  
  
Standing in the doorway  
  
Of my life in this house  
  
Trying to find a way to get out  
  
Looking for a sign  
  
That I should open my door  
  
This craziness is getting me down  
  
But today is the day  
  
We break free  
  
Today is the day  
  
We break free  
  
The group traveled up the staircase together and paused when they reached the main door of the apartment building. Coming to the front, Angel stopped and cautiously opened the door with Buffy behind him in case anything unexpected should occur. After all, this was the hellmouth where the unexpected was to be expected at all times.   
  
Walking down the stairway  
  
To the traffic below  
  
Anything could happen, I know  
  
Hey, but I'm sick of everybody  
  
Telling me what to do  
  
I hear you  
  
Hey, but I already know  
  
'Cause today is the day  
  
We break free  
  
Today is the day  
  
We break free  
  
Squinting against the glaring light he hadn't felt in over two hundred years, Angel smiled. The warmth shining onto his face seemed to be urging him on, and he took a deep breath before stepping out of the doorway and into the sun's rays.   
  
It's clear in my mind  
  
After all of this time  
  
What I feel, my love  
  
There are so many times  
  
That the sun doesn't shine  
  
But I'm here, my love  
  
Today is the day  
  
Buffy held her breath as she watched him walk out of the building and directly into the sun's path. His beautifully angelic face was bathed in sunlight, and he smiled.   
  
Maybe I should wait  
  
Just a minute or two  
  
It's getting cold now  
  
I feel so insecure  
  
The future is a mistress  
  
That is so hard to please  
  
And the past  
  
Is a pebble in my shoe  
  
But today is the day  
  
We break free  
  
Today is the day  
  
We break free  
  
Buffy squealed in delight and ran over to him, practically throwing herself into his arms and giggling giddily. She had never been so happy in her seventeen years of life. Finally, she could have a normal relationship! Well, close to one anyway. She wasn't sure if things between her and Angel could ever go back to the way that they were before.   
  
It's clear in my mind  
  
After all of this time  
  
What I feel, my love  
  
There's so many times  
  
That the sun doesn't shine  
  
But I'm here, my love  
  
And today is the day...   
  
Yawning and stretching out her arms, Buffy decided to clear everything from her mind and get some rest. It was one of the first days in a long time she had absolutely nothing to worry about, at least nothing anyone could help her with...  
  
*The song used is "Today" by Poe from 'Great Expectations': The Album.* 


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
"What's this life for?"  
  
-Creed, "What's This Life For?"  
  
Angel stepped into the church gingerly. He wasn't used to being able to touch crosses - Keep in mind he'd only been human a few hours - and the look of them still did intimidate him a little.   
  
Omnipresent free's  
  
In my mind  
  
Spoken words I've said  
  
One million times  
  
Who are you to tell me  
  
It'll always be this way  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And I turn around  
  
And leave it all behind  
  
The Church Of The Incarnation. That's what this place was called. Out of all the forty plus churches in Sunnydale, he came here. It had a pretty name and a nice look. A quaint, medium-sized building made of a brick bottom and white wooden siding on the upper two thirds. A tall steeple stood on top of it, but that was only for decoration he realized since there wasn't any bell. Inside it was painted a pale blue with ornate white trim and the usual religious decorations.   
  
So free... for the moment  
  
Lost somewhere between the earth and the sky  
  
So free... for the moment  
  
Lost because I wanna be lost  
  
Don't try to find me  
  
Dipping his index and middle fingers into the silver bowl of Holy Water beside him, he crossed himself and moved forward down the aisle. Siding into a pew, he knelt down on the cushion before him and recited the Hail Mary to himself in his head. He had the good luck of arriving just before the beginning of an evening service. He felt more inconspicuous with other people around him.   
  
Always tried to breeze  
  
Through my life  
  
Repetitious things I've done  
  
One million times  
  
Who are you to tell me  
  
That I'll always be this way  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And I turn around  
  
And leave it all behind  
  
Wow. He hadn't been to church in well over two hundred years, not a functioning one anyway. The one Spike tried draining him in didn't count. When he was human, his father and mother had taken the family to a service every Sunday and made sure that a blessing was said before every meal. He missed them. Their friends - his friends - too.   
  
What could I do  
  
It's not such a terrible thing  
  
And what would you do  
  
It's not such a terrible thing  
  
Lowering his head, he listened as the priest addressed his parish. It was the end of Easter Season, and customary for the priest to anoint everyone with a sprinkling of Holy Water. Traversing the aisles, he used a special instrument to shake a little water onto everyone in the pews.   
  
So free... for the moment  
  
Lost somewhere between the earth and the sky  
  
So free... for the moment  
  
Lost because I wanna be lost  
  
Crossing himself when the Holy Water hit his skin, Angel sat back down and listened to the rest of the sermon. The ceremony was a simple one, symbolizing the reaffirmation of a Catholic's baptismal vows, but it held a special meaning for him. It was almost like God was giving him a chance at starting over and making the best that he could with his life. And he intended to do just that. After all, wasn't that what he was doing after he'd regained his soul in the first place?   
  
So free... for the moment  
  
Lost somewhere between the earth and the sky  
  
So free... for the moment  
  
Lost because I wanna be lost  
  
Don't try to find me...  
  
*The song used is "Free" by the Martinis from the 'Empire Records' Soundtrack. If you've ever heard it, just pretend it's a little softer.* 


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"And can I be a friend?  
  
We'll forget the past  
  
But maybe I'm not able"  
  
-Fuel, "Shimmer"  
  
A week passed, and Buffy spent almost all of it with Angel. She showed him all the sights around town, which didn't take very long, and then they hung out the rest of the time. It was something she did with all her friends, and he was no different. The fact that they were no longer 'involved' didn't mean they couldn't be friends. She didn't understand why more people weren't able to accomplish this. It really was quite easy.   
  
"Hey," she greeted him, breezing through the apartment door.   
  
She spent more time at Angel's place than any other, and he enjoyed her company, allowing her to come in without knocking at any time. At first she worried that she might come in at a bad time, maybe he wouldn't be dressed or asleep, but he didn't really care. He actually hoped she might come in when he wasn't 'decent.' Who knew what that might lead to? But he didn't tell her that.   
  
Of course, he still hadn't given up his quest to make her his girlfriend again. This whole ordeal had taught him that was what he wanted most in the world. The life was just a bonus, but it did help him. He couldn't imagine anyone else more suited for her than himself. He wasn't being cocky, but when you looked at the facts, they proved it true.   
  
"Hey," he replied, relaxing on the couch and smiling. The apartment was relatively the same, except now the shade was always up, day or night, and sun or moonlight radiated in all the time. "How was school?"   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "As school-like as always. How were things here?"   
  
"Hmm... Fine. I went out to the park and read another book."   
  
Sighing, Buffy settled down on the couch beside him. "How many is it now? Nine books in a week? Angel, you're human now. You don't need to sit and read all day. Have some fun!"   
  
"Okay. What do you do for fun?" he asked curiously.   
  
"Angel, I'm in school."   
  
"What about after? Or on the weekends?"   
  
"'After?' That pretty much goes without saying. I do as much homework as I can before sunset, and then I have to patrol."   
  
"What about during the weekend?"   
  
"During the weekend I sleep, and I patrol sometimes at night. Not for all of it, but a lot. The only fun I really have is the semi-socializing I do at the Bronze."   
  
"Hmm," said Angel thoughtfully. "Seems I'm not the only one who needs to lighten up."   
  
"Actually, I'm perfectly happy with my life. When I'm not in grave danger, that is. You on the other hand... Were you always Mr. Gloom And Doom? Look at you. You've been given a whole new chance at life, and instead you sit and read books all day. It may be outside, but it's still boring. And what about this whole black and white theme you have going on? Do you have clothes in any other colors?"   
  
Angel looked down at his clothes self-consciously. What was wrong with them? He'd gotten along fine with them these past two years. Why should he change?   
  
Sighing, Buffy put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry. Never mind what I just said. You look fine. You look great, actually. It's just... Angel, you look like a businessman and me? We don't quite look like we're from the same group, if you know what I mean. I wear whatever I want, and you seem to lean toward the more conservative side. This isn't the 1700's. We're not in Ireland. This is America, the 'Land Of The Free.' You don't need to dress so formally."   
  
"What would you suggest then, Miss Summers?" he asked, settling back into the upholstery and crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
A slow grin spread over Buffy's face, and he knew she had a plan... 


	5. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
"You could sell me about anything  
  
And I would buy because I like your face"  
  
-Matchbox 20, "Heavy"  
  
"Hey, thanks for doing this, Cordy," Buffy said, leaning forward to talk to the young woman in front of her. "I'm just sorry you had to give up your Friday night."   
  
She, Cordelia, and Angel were sitting in Cordelia's red Toyota on their way to a mall outside Sunnydale. Buffy had called Cordelia with an invitation she knew she couldn't resist. Angel needed to modernize his wardrobe, change his attitude toward life. Would she be able to help?   
  
Fifteen minutes later Cordy showed up at Angel's apartment with a plan to turn Angel into the most fashionable man in Sunnydale. All they needed was to take a little drive out of town to the Square One Mall. It was Cordy's favorite since the mall got its name from the large department stores located on its four corners. They, along with the smaller stores like Contempo Casuals, The Rave, and Urban Outfitters made it far better than the local shops near home. At least to her.   
  
"That's okay. I just had a date with Xander," she said, keeping her eyes on the road. "This is more important." When going shopping, Cordy always kept her attention on just that.   
  
Chuckling, Buffy sat back and allowed her to focus on her driving...   
  
To her surprise, Willow and Cordelia didn't hold any grudges toward Angel. In fact, they were quite nice to him and treated him the same way they had before the change.   
  
Oz was a little confused on how to behave since they had really only met at Buffy's surprise party, but he did know what the ex-vampire was going through. Being a demon himself, he wanted to be treated the same as everyone else. Following his girlfriend's lead, he made a promise to himself that he would be as kind to Angel as possible.   
  
That left only Xander and Giles. Buffy hadn't spoken to Xander much since his outburst at the apartment. They weren't ignoring each other, but they weren't as close as they used to be.   
  
Giles was the same. He wouldn't even mention Angel's name. She guessed that was only natural, though. Angel had murdered his girlfriend and, due to the fact no one had reported him to the authorities, would only suffer the punishment of his own guilt and the blame of others. He knew Xander felt the same way, and he wasn't pleased of his juvenile attitude, but he wasn't going to just sit back and pretend like it never happened...   
  
***  
  
Angel hated to say it, but asking Cordelia to take them around was a good idea. She really had a flair for shopping and choosing the right clothes to fit a person.   
  
Within a couple hours, Angel had acquired bagfulls of new clothes, paid for by Miss Chase herself. They tried to reimburse her, but according to her, the experience was fulfilling enough. She enjoyed dressing up people and making them look their best. Everyone else had their own specialties, except for Xander maybe, and this was hers.  
  
"Hey, Cordy," said Buffy. "I know I've said it already, but thanks again for coming. I couldn't have done it without you, and the money thing is really generous of you."   
  
Angel was paying for his clothes in the men's department using some cash Cordelia had given him, and the girls had decided to browse through the women's. Their lives may have been different than other girls their age, but they did have fun shopping and doing other common 'teen' activities.   
  
"No problem." Cordelia shrugged it off, flipping through a rack of fancy prom dresses. "Angel is one of the few guys who actually can wear almost anything and still look good."   
  
Smiling, Buffy nodded. "I can't pay for everything, but I will try-"  
  
"Buffy, don't worry about it," Cordelia assured her, picking up one dress and holding it up in front of herself in the mirror. "What do you think?" she asked, turning around.   
  
The dress was a beautiful white gown with a fitted bodice and billowing skirt that reached down to her ankles. It even had a matching white shawl. Was she planning on wearing that to the prom?   
  
"It's nice," Buffy commented, not giving it too much thought. She was sure this wasn't the first dress or the last Cordelia would pick out before finally deciding on one.   
  
"Nice?" Cordelia asked, showing her the tag. "This is a Zum Zum. Do you know how many people would kill for this dress? I know I would."   
  
Sighing, Buffy put her hands through her bleached blond hair. Was Cordelia going to lecture her now on fashion, because she really didn't care about which dress she wore.   
  
"Buffy, what are you going to wear?" the other girl wanted to know.   
  
"Oh, I'm not going," she said nonchalantly, looking through a rack of slip dresses and hoping that if she didn't give the subject too much attention, Cordelia might drop it. But she didn't.   
  
"You're not going? Buffy, you have to go," Cordelia told her in a serious tone. "The junior prom is the most important day in a girl's life. Well, besides her senior prom."   
  
"And her wedding day," Buffy inputted. "And the birth of her first child and all the ones after that. Cordy, there are more important things than buying a two hundred dollar dress and shoes you're only going to wear once just to go to a dance and then watch everyone get smashed afterwards. I could be doing something productive with my Friday nights."   
  
"What, like killing vampires?" she asked sarcastically. Buffy gave her a look that said clearly, 'Shut up,' but she still continued. "I'm sorry, but you need to get a life. This demon hunter gig is nice, saving the world and all, but all work and no play makes you a very dull girl. Have some fun, Buffy! Besides, I bet Angel would look hot in a tux. You know he'll go if you ask him."  
  
"Go where?" a voice interrupted.   
  
The girls turned around to see Angel, shopping bags in hand, standing behind them. He had obviously come in on the tail end of their conversation and wanted to know what they were talking about.   
  
"The prom," Cordelia explained. "It's this dance for kids in their junior and senior years in high school, and I'm trying to convince Buffy to go. You'll go with her, won't you? It's nothing bad. They usually throw it at a nice hotel or something, and you just have to wear a tux and maybe bring her some flowers."   
  
Angel shrugged. "Sure, I'll go."   
  
A formal dance with Buffy as his date? Hmm... It sounded nice.   
  
"That's really nice of you." Buffy glared at Cordelia, who pretended to ignore her. "But I'm not going. Come on, let's go."   
  
She started to walk down the aisle and back to the store's entrance. Angel looked at Cordelia in confusion. He didn't know why Buffy was so against this dance thing. But Cordelia only shrugged, and they followed Buffy toward the parking lot... 


	6. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
"I wake up quick just like I want to  
  
Yeah, but I stay out much too late"  
  
-Matchbox 20, "Long Day"  
  
Rrrrrring!   
  
Buffy sat up in bed with a jolt. Looking around carefully, she realized she was just in her room and that the phone had woken her up. It sounded another loud Rrrrrring!, and she reached over to answer it.   
  
"Hello?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.   
  
"Hey, sleepyhead," a cheerful voice greeted her. "And you said I waste my time."   
  
Angel. Buffy perked up a little when she heard his voice on the other end.   
  
"Hi. Sorry, I'm trying to make up for some late nights this week," she explained, checking the digital clock/radio beside her bed. 12:38. It wasn't that late...   
  
"Buffy, why don't you let me take over for you some night so you can get some rest?" he asked, sitting down on his bed, concerned.   
  
She was only seventeen. The girl needed to have a few nights to herself.   
  
Buffy sighed. "Angel, that's really nice of you to offer, but I have to do this. I am the Chosen One, you know. It's a duty thing."   
  
Angel let his head fall and took a deep breath. Why did she always have to be so stubborn and not let anyone help her? That was what got her killed in the first place, and he wasn't about to let that happen again.   
  
He wasn't a vampire any more, but he wasn't exactly human either. Unbeknownst to anyone, he had been in training. Not anything special, just running and push-ups or sit-ups - things to keep him in shape. He knew Spike would try and retaliate, and he wanted to be there when he did. It was time he made things right.   
  
"So... Do you want to get together today?" he asked, breaking the silence. "Unless you want to go back to sleep..."   
  
"Nah." Buffy shook her head. "I'm awake now. I have to shower and stuff, but you want me to meet you at your place in about thirty, forty minutes?"   
  
Angel smiled. He had almost forgotten about the reason he called, but this would be perfect.   
  
"Sure."   
  
"All right, I'll see you then," Buffy agreed. "Bye."   
  
"Bye," he repeated, hanging up briefly before making another call...   
  
***  
  
Buffy climbed out of bed and moved toward the bathroom. She had no idea what kind of afternoon she was in for... 


	7. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
"Through the good times and the bad, whether I lose or if I win  
  
I know one thing that never changes, and that's you as my best friend"  
  
-Brandy, "Best Friend"  
  
"Hello?" Walking into Angel's apartment, Buffy carefully shut the door behind her and peered around the large room. "Angel?"   
  
"I'm over here," a voice said behind her, causing her nearly to jump out of her skin.   
  
Spinning around quickly, she saw Angel standing in the doorway behind her. Letting out a deep sigh, she put a hand over her heart to calm its rapid beating.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he apologized, coming in. "I just had to check on something. There's something I have to show you."   
  
A curious look on her face, Buffy allowed him to lead her out of the apartment and up a few flights of stairs to the top of the building. When they finally reached the top, a pleasant surprise awaited her.   
  
A blanket covered the concrete roof and food was set out upon it. A bottle of chilled Coke and a large pizza box rested in the middle of the blanket. The sun shone down on the roof making it a beautiful picnic area, and Buffy couldn't help but smile as she turned to her friend.   
  
"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done these past couple weeks," he explained, shrugging. "I thought it was the least I could do."   
  
Buffy shook her head. "You should really be thanking Cordy for last night. It might have been my idea, but I couldn't have done it without her."   
  
"I called her. She's out shopping for the day."   
  
Laughing, Buffy shook her head again. Only Cordelia could know she was living on the hellmouth and still find shopping important.   
  
"Shall we?" asked Angel, gesturing toward the blanket.   
  
"We shall." The two sat down and Buffy, giggling, rubbed her hands together as they prepared to dig in...  
  
***  
  
Angel and Buffy sat eating their lunch while and enjoying each other's company. Buffy was always a refreshing presence for the ex-vampire. He loved having her around. In fact, he loved everything about her.   
  
La-la-la-la...   
  
You've been so kind and generous  
  
I don't know how you keep on giving  
  
For your kindness, I'm in debt to you  
  
For your selflessness, my admiration  
  
For everything you've done, you know I'm bound  
  
I'm bound to thank you for it  
  
Buffy talked animatedly between bites about what was going on at school, home, and with her friends. Angel was someone she could talk about anything with. On some kind of level, she thought he could understand her better than anyone else. The feeling was mutual.   
  
La-la-la-la...   
  
You've been so kind and generous  
  
I don't know how you keep on giving  
  
For your kindness, I'm in debt to you  
  
And I never could have come, this far without you  
  
For everything you've done, you know I'm bound  
  
I'm bound to thank you for it  
  
Laying down, Buffy continued to speak and crack jokes. Angel cautiously positioned himself on his side and watched as she talked, smiling and laughing. So this is what humans did. Once again, he thanked the powers that be for letting him live. He would never be able to show how truly grateful he was.   
  
La-la-la-la...   
  
Oh, I want to thank you for so many gifts you gave  
  
The love, the tenderness, I wanna thank you  
  
I want to thank you for your generosity, the love  
  
And the honesty that you gave me  
  
I want to thank you show my gratitude  
  
My love, and my respect for you, I want to thank you  
  
Oh, I want to thank you, thank you  
  
Thank you, thank you  
  
I want to thank you, thank you  
  
Thank you, thank you...  
  
*The song used is "Kind And Generous" by Natalie Merchant off her album Ophelia.* 


	8. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
"I lie awake, I drive myself crazy  
  
Drive myself crazy, thinking of you"  
  
-'N Sync, "I Drive Myself Crazy"  
  
"Oh," Buffy groaned, putting a hand over her stomach. "I think I'm glad I only had a bagel for breakfast this morning."   
  
Angel chuckled softly as he looked down at her. Buffy seemed to not have that big of an appetite, but he could almost eat anything put in front of him. Guess that might have something to do with the fact he'd been living strictly on blood for the past two hundred or so years...   
  
Lying down alongside her, Angel stared upward. The sun was out in all its brilliance and the sky was a perfectly clear blue. Besides the person next to him, he had never seen anything more beautiful.   
  
Turning over on his side, he watched her silently a moment, her eyes closed as the sun radiated over her delicate features. She looked so tiny; actually, she was. It was hard to believe that on this petite teenager rested the world's hope. And they didn't even know it.   
  
"We should probably get you a job, huh?" Buffy mused, after thinking things over for a bit. "I mean, it's better than you reading all day, and you do need to make some money. But what would you do? Hmm..."   
  
Then, out of the blue, the answer came to her. It was risky, but it would kill two birds with one stone. There was just one little problem.   
  
"Angel, would you mind shaving?"   
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Angel as Buffy lathered his face with shaving cream.  
  
"Of course I am," she said, spreading the foam evenly over his cheeks and chin. "I've done this for my dad a few times and I've seen it done in the movies and on TV millions of times."   
  
She picked up a nearby razor and stepped toward him. Angel's eyes grew wide as he watched her approach.   
  
"Oh, no," he objected, beginning to stand up.  
  
He was not going to let somebody who's main training was watching it on TV shave him.  
  
"Why do I have to shave to get a job that you won't even tell me about?"   
  
Buffy would have none of that, though, and she promptly sat him back down again. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked down at him.   
  
"You're just going to have to trust me," she told him, leaning towards his face. "I promise you that I will make this as painless as possible, and I will tell you about the job later."   
  
Taking a deep breath, Angel closed his eyes and tried to sit still while Buffy raised the razor and began to slowly remove the shaving cream from his face...  
  
***  
  
"You look good," commented Buffy as Angel fidgeted with the collar of his shirt.  
  
They stood in front of a large shop window on Sunnydale's Main Street, just a short distance from where Buffy said they were going.   
  
"First impressions are everything," he murmured, scrutinizing every detail of his reflection. Buffy still hadn't explained what they were doing, but she did do a good job shaving him; no cuts or anything. Maybe learning stuff off TV wasn't so bad.   
  
The clothes Cordelia and Buffy had picked out for him weren't that big a change from his regular wardrobe, but this outfit didn't contain any black except for maybe his shoes. He wore a nice white dress shirt tucked into khaki slacks with a matching khaki sports jacket. Buffy had even trimmed his hair a tiny bit to make it more even, making it even spikier. He looked like a modern businessman, which was just the thing she'd wanted.   
  
"Let's get this over with," he finally said, moving beside her. He was already feeling very anxious about what she had lined up for him. What he didn't know was, so was she.   
  
Nodding, Buffy again began walking down the street. When they reached a medium-sized brick building with the words 'Summers Art Gallery' over the door, Angel knew instantly what she had in mind. He just didn't think it was going to work... 


	9. Chapter 7

*I started off liking this chapter, but now I'm not sure what I think about it. I don't want this story to drag on like "Sitting in Limbo," and there still is a lot I want to cover, so please excuse some of these stupid plot devices. Thanks!*  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"Tear the petals off of you  
  
And make you tell the truth"  
  
-Hole, "Petals"  
  
Joyce Summers strode through the long, ornately decorated halls of the Summers Art Gallery with great pride. She and her daughter had moved to Sunnydale two years ago, hoping for a chance to wipe the slate clean, and it had been granted. She had bought an old building, renovating it into her own gallery, and Buffy started her senior year at Sunnydale High in the fall.   
  
Sure, they'd had their share of trouble, but things were finally starting to go right for them. At least, she thought so.   
  
The familiar sound of her daughter's voice echoed down the hall, snapping her back to reality. Smiling, she headed towards it...   
  
***  
  
"Just let me do the talking, okay?" Buffy asked her companion. "It might be a little easier if you don't say anything before we know how she's going to react."   
  
Angel nodded grimly. He remembered Angelus telling Mrs. Summers about his night with Buffy. How would she ever forgive him? He couldn't even forgive himself.   
  
"Okay." Buffy nodded.   
  
She also felt more than a little nervous about this. What would her mother think of her daughter showing up with her ex, someone who she'd said was stalking her and harassing her mother? Especially bringing him to her office? Would her mother even give her the chance to explain herself?   
  
The two were so caught up in their own thoughts they never even noticed the woman rounding the corner. When they did, it was already too late...   
  
"Buffy?" Mrs. Summers asked, shocked.   
  
Buffy laughed nervously. "Hi, Mom. Guess you're surprised to see us here, huh?"   
  
Mrs. Summers glared at her daughter, and Buffy knew she needed to do a lot better than that...   
  
***  
  
No sooner had Buffy entered her mom's office than the door slammed shut, and she whirled around to find her mother staring at her expectantly. She wanted an explanation, and she wanted it fast.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Angel was left to himself and decided to browse the gallery's exhibits while sticking close to Mrs. Summers' office. He had always been intrigued by the arts. He marveled at the way the artists were able to express themselves. He, himself, enjoyed sketching. It helped take his mind off things.  
  
***  
  
Joyce Summers walked the short distance to the area behind her desk quietly and sat down. She was a mature adult and could surely handle this responsibly. Actually, that depended on Buffy's reasons...   
  
"Buffy, sit down."   
  
Her daughter obeyed without complaint. This was definitely not the time to argue.   
  
Mrs. Summers took a deep breath. Things were starting off all right. She hoped they'd stay that way.   
  
"Now, Buffy, please tell me why you're here and why you brought... him." She nodded toward the door to indicate the man in the hallway outside.   
  
"Angel."   
  
"Yes, Angel. The last time we talked about him, you said you'd stopped seeing him."   
  
Buffy sighed. How was she ever going to explain this?   
  
"I did," she replied, biting her lower lip nervously, "but then things changed... drastically."   
  
"Really? How? My understanding was that he was bothering you, and you wanted to be left alone. That sounds pretty cut and dry to me. What happened?"   
  
"Mom, it's a really long story, and I'm sure you have a lot of work to do..." Buffy began, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.  
  
"Honey, I'm my own boss. I have plenty of time," Joyce replied matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back into her chair.   
  
"Mom, I really just wanted to ask you a quick question about Angel..."  
  
"Well, this includes Angel so talk."   
  
Things weren't going too well. Buffy was left with only one choice: She had to tell the truth. Sighing deeply, she began to retell the story of the past two years, starting with when she first learned of her duties in LA...  
  
'Giles is going to freak when he hears about this,' she thought remorsefully... 


	10. Chapter 8

*I don't know anything about art, so I'm just going to make it up. I also know Joyce would probably flip out ("Becoming II"), but this is my story, so I'm going to use dramatic license or whatever it's called.*   
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"They painted up your secrets - with the lies they told to you  
  
And the least they ever gave you - was the most you ever knew  
  
And I wonder where these dreams go - when the world gets in your way  
  
What's the point of all this screaming? No one's listening anyway..."  
  
-Goo Goo Dolls, "Acoustic #3"  
  
Da-da-dum, da-da-dum...  
  
Buffy drummed her fingertips against the arm of her chair anxiously. It was a bad habit. She was extremely impatient, and her mother knew it. In fact, it ran in the family.   
  
She'd told her story, all of it. Now she only hoped her mother believed her...  
  
***  
  
A painting on the wall in front of him caught his attention, and Angel moved forward to get a closer look. The colors and brush strokes fascinated him. All together, it presented a beautiful image.  
  
He was so engrossed in the painting, he didn't even notice the elderly couple that came up beside him. However, when the man spoke to him, Angel did a good job of concealing his surprise.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't?" the man asked, smiling and putting an arm around the woman, who was obviously his wife.   
  
Turning around to face him, Angel nodded. "It is," he agreed.   
  
"It says here it's by a guy named David Bor-e-an-az," he said, motioning to a sign on the wall. He seemed to pronounce the name with some difficulty.   
  
"Bor-e-ah-naz," Angel corrected him. "He's an Italian painter, from Florence. This is the last thing he worked on before his death. He had a heart attack at a very young age."   
  
"Hmm." The man thought a moment before continuing. "You know a lot of this kind of stuff - art, I mean - don't you?"   
  
"Only what I've read," replied Angel, resuming his study of the canvas.  
  
***  
  
Joyce Summers paced around her office, her arms crossed over her chest. What she'd just heard was amazing. Vampires existed? Her daughter slew them and protected the world from other demons? Could it be true?   
  
Finally, she stopped and turned to look at her daughter, nervously waiting for an answer. So she gave it to her.   
  
"I believe you, Buffy."  
  
***  
  
"Mom, I told you the truth!" Buffy exclaimed, shooting up from her seat in protest. "I swear! Why don't you-Wait a second," she backpedaled. "What did you say?"   
  
"I believe you," Mrs. Summers repeated, smiling a little at her daughter's pessimistic behavior.   
  
Buffy appeared dead serious while recounting her story. Had she really expected her own mother to accuse her of lying?   
  
"You believe me?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Really? 'Cause if you're thinking I've totally flipped out or something and made that up, it's not true."   
  
Buffy still needed some assurance. This didn't sound like her mom at all...  
  
"Sweetie, calm down. I believe you and I know you're not crazy. This explains all the strange things that have happened and why you always seemed so fit, even though you didn't have to work on it. Your father and I always assumed you were naturally athletic. We had no idea you were a slayer... Actually, we had no idea what a slayer was, or that any existed."   
  
Her brow furrowed in thought. Her daughter had managed to keep a secret this huge for over two years. Was she hiding anything else?   
  
Joyce shook her head in disbelief. Suddenly, a thought came to mind and she asked, "You haven't told him, have you? Your father, I mean."   
  
Now it was Buffy's turn to shake her head. If she hadn't told her mother, who she lived with, why would she tell her father?   
  
Joyce took a moment to digest this. "You're going to have to, honey. I don't want anymore secrets." Buffy nodded. "I'll call and have him over sometime. This is something that shouldn't be said over the phone."   
  
Checking the clock, Buffy realized she was way off-topic, and poor Angel was still outside. This wasn't what she'd wanted to talk about.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she explained to her mother the real reason: Angel needed a job. Buffy had seen his sketches and knew he was into the arts. Was there any possibility of a position for him at the gallery?   
  
"Sweetie, I don't know-" her mother began. After what she'd heard, she wasn't sure what to think of Angel, although Buffy'd assured her they were nothing more than friends.   
  
"Mom," Buffy pleaded. "He needs a job, and this is really the only thing he knows."   
  
Reluctantly, Joyce acquiesced. "I'll talk to him, and we'll take it from there, okay?"   
  
Buffy smiled. Things were going a lot better than she'd ever expected...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
